Trouble in Paradise
by themorgensterns
Summary: Katniss is transferring from Durmstrang Institute to Hogwarts. What happens when she meets boys that just won't leave her alone? How will she survive a year at Hogwarts?


_Summary_: Katniss is transferring from Durmstrang Institute to Hogwarts. What happens when she meets boys that just won't leave her alone? How will she survive a year at Hogwarts?

_Rating_: T

_Main Pairings_: Katniss/Finnick Katniss/Marvel Katniss/Cato

_Side Pairings_: Katniss/Peeta Katniss/Harry Katniss/Gale Ron/Hermione Ron/Katniss Draco/Katniss

I know there is a lot of pairings in this story, but some will just be one sided or not much romantic interactions. I hope you will enjoy this story, and make sure to check out my other stories too.

* * *

><p><em>Katniss POV<em>

I gazed nervously around the train station. I hauled my luggage along, searching for the entrance to the platform. I couldn't spo anywhere, so I settled for watching carefully for any other students who might still be approaching. I was transferring to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from Durmstrang Institute. My parents decided that Hogwarts would be a better option for me than Durmstrang was, it being a Dark Arts school. My best friend, Gale, was already going to Hogwarts so I wouldn't be utterly alone. I was transferring during my 6th year, so I most likely look out of place.

I heard a mom scolding her children, with them whining back. I turned and looked, seeing a family of redhead students. There were two older boys who looked like twins, with short red hair and troublemaker grins, they would probably be in their last year. Another boy, who had red hair matching his brothers, looked my age. Lastly, a girl who was probably a year behind me was with them. I walked over to them, the moms attention shifting to me.

"Do you know where platform 9 ¾ is?" I asked politely, causing her to smile in my direction.

"Yes, of course, follow us." She alleged kindly, reminding me of my mom. The boys gave me questioning looks as I followed them to a brick wall amongst two platforms. The girl scuttled through first disappearing. I inwardly groaned at my stupidity, of course they would do a magical platform, I have no idea what I was thinking.

"You don't look like a first year," The one from my year assumed, looking me up and down with a calculating gaze.

"I'm not, I transferred from Durmstrang," I answered, recognition igniting in his eyes.

"My names Ron," He said, offering his hand.

"Katniss," I replied, shaking his hand.

He looked back to see that the rest of his family already ran through the platform. Turning back to me he grinned, "See you on the other side." I watched as he darted through the wall, disappearing. I went next, feeling a change in the air as I went through. Ron was waiting for me on the other side; he grabbed my hand and towed me towards the train entrance. He dragged me towards a compartment, two kids already in there. My bags were stored in the back along with my owl. I sat down in the compartment across from the two other kids that looked in my grade. One was a girl with brown frizzy hair, brown eyes, and a suspicious gaze on her face, and the other was a boy with dark black hair, green eyes, and large glasses.

"This is Katniss, she just transferred from Durmstrang," Ron introduced grinning. I smiled kindly towards them.

"Hermione Granger," The girl presented, shaking my hand still looking at me.

"Harry Potter," The other boy replied. I just nodded my head, watching his surprised expression, as I didn't faint from shock of meeting the Harry Potter. I didn't think It was that big of deal to be meeting him, so I remained indifferent.

I already felt a little out of place by looking at their clothes. Since we were not supposed to change into robes yet, I was wearing skinny jeans and a tank top. They were wearing ratty sweaters and pants, not really any modern day clothes. All three of them starting talking, while I just stared blankly out of the window.

"Katniss!" Someone yelled from the door of the compartment. I turned around and saw Gale grinning at the door waving. I jumped out of my seat and threw myself into his arms.

"Gale!" I yelled wrapping my arms around his neck in a friendly gesture. I could feel the stares of everyone in my compartment, which I ignored. I was happy that someone I finally knew was here.

* * *

><p><em>Gale POV<em>

I was heading back to the compartment where all my friends were when I saw Katniss sitting in one with Potter and his friends. I stopped at the door and looked inside with shock, I could only see her back since she was staring out of the window.

"Katniss!" I yelled in waving, I watched her turn towards me and smile. My mouth was probably hanging open; I haven't seen her for years so she looked really different. Her hair was long and wavy, and she grew into her figure. She was wearing a tank top and jeans, oh how good she looked in jeans. She was beautiful, only someone blind could not see that. I was starting to wonder what she was doing hanging out with Potter and his friends, they were losers. Breaking me out of my thoughts, she yelled my name and ran into my arms. I cherished the feeling of her inside my arms, knowing she thinks that I only consider her my best friend, which I don't anymore.

"Hey, you have to come meet my friends," I told her, trying to pull her out of this compartment.

I will catch up with you guys later," She said back to Potter. They nodded, and went back to their conversation, but not without sending us a few looks.

I slipped my hand in hers and lead Katniss to a compartment in the back. I slid open the doors, my friends stopping to stare at us. I glared down the guys observing Katniss, anger overcoming me.

"Guys, this is my best friend Katniss," I introduced, looking around at their mouths hanging open much like mine a while ago.

* * *

><p><em>Katniss POV<em>

I gazed around at Gale's friends. The first one to say something was a boy who was really handsome. He had bronze hair and vivid green eyes, and his skin was extremely tan. I noticed some of the other girls in the compartment drooling, which made me roll my eyes. He winked at me, beaming.

"The name is Finnick Odair, beautiful," He said cockily, making me laugh. He regarded me with confusion when I continued laughing, another one of Gale's friends speaking up.

"I am Marvel," He grinned, looking me up and down. He had brown hair and green eyes similar to Finnick's, except they were a darker green.

Next was a girl with short, spikey brown hair, she had a dangerous grin on her face and looked like she enjoyed fighting, "Johanna Mason," She said plainly.

Last one in the compartment was a very muscular boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, he had a savage look in his eyes, and with one look I knew he could tear me apart with his bare hands.

"Cato," He grunted, licking his lips eyeing me.

I decided to turn my attention away from him and back to Gale who was trying to talk to me.

"Yes?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

"I said, I can introduce you to my other friends later," He said, rolling his eyes.

I nodded, trying to avoid Cato, Marvel, and Finnick. They were still eyeing me, which was starting to make me uncomfortable. I sat down in the only empty seat, which was unfortunately next to Finnick. I leaned back, listening to the other conversation going on. I tried to ignore Finnick, who kept poking me in the side.

"What do you want," I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him. He just grinned at me and put his hand on top of mine. I attempted to yank my hand out from under his, but he just continued putting his hand on top of mine.

"Why, I am just happy to be sitting next to you," He whispered into my ear, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I swatted his hand away, which just made him chuckle. I felt another tap on my shoulder. I looked over and saw that it was Gale.

"You have to get changed, we are almost at Hogwarts," He said, looking down at my clothes. I noticed that everyone else were already wearing their robes. I groaned, of course I was the only one that still had to change.

"Is there a bathroom anywhere?" I questioned, looking out the compartment door.

"Nope," Marvel said, grinning excitedly.

"Seriously? What train doesn't have a bathroom?" I groaned at my terrible luck.

"This one," Finnick said, looking as excited as Marvel.

"Is there any empty compartments left?" I asked, turning towards Gale.

"No, all of them are full," He replied, snickering at the angry look on my face.

I dug through my bags, picking out my robes. I turned around, ignoring the excited faces of the guys. I decided just to throw them over my clothes, not wanting to change in front of them when I just met them. I heard disappointed groans; the only thing they got to see was little bit of my stomach.

"Aw, come on," Marvel whined, staring at me once I turned around.

I just rolled my eyes, ignoring his comment. When the trained stopped, Finnick took my hand in his and pulled me out the exit before I could comply. I didn't have to worry about my bags because they would be taken to my room, but that didn't mean I wanted to be holding hands with Finnick. He led me out of the train, Marvel complaining behind about holding my hand. As we stepped out and saw the massive castle only one thing was on my mind,

This year was going to be torture.


End file.
